finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Final Fantasy Almanach
Auf dieser Seite wird Allgemeines über den Almanach diskutiert (siehe auch: Forum). Benutze bitte den Knopf "Kommentieren" für ein neues Thema und unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit --~~~~. ---- ; Einfache Bearbeitung der Hauptseite * action=edit}} Einleitung bearbeiten * 1|action=edit}} Linken Kasten bearbeiten * 2|action=edit}} Rechten Kasten bearbeiten * 3|action=edit}} Box 3 * 4|action=edit}} Box 4 * Das Grundlayout kann auf der Hauptseite selbst geändert werden. Grundlayout Dieses Grundlayout, muss dafür ausschließlich Wiki- Syntax genutzt werden oder ist dort ausnahmsweise, weil dieser Artikel bestimmt nicht so oft geändert wird wie eventuell andere Artikel, auch HTML und CSS im Fließtext erlaubt? --Iheliel 00:52, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Auf der Hauptseite ist genau das möglich, was auch auf den anderen Seiten machbar ist... --Scharesoft 14:27, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das fass ich als ja auf ^^ Iheliel 14:33, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Final Fantasy Infos Die Informationsquellen befinden sich nun in diesem Artkel. --Scharesoft 07:37, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen Warum hinkt die Zeitangabe auf der Spezialseite Letzte Änderungen der deutschen Zeit um eine Stunde hinterher? Z.B. wenn hier 20:00 Uhr ist zeigt die Seite 19:00 an. --84.171.92.213 19:09, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Weil die Serverzeit auf UTC eingestellt ist, das heißt Greenwich-Zeit. In Mitteleuropa sind wir eine Stunde voraus. Wenn du einen Account anlegst, kannst du das unter den persönlichen Einstellungen einfach ändern, hab ich auch gemacht^^ --DarkChocobo 21:51, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ideen für den Inhalt der Hauptseite * Extrakategorien für Guides und Faqs, zum Vergelich die englische Wiki, hier ist das im Navibereich zu finden, und die FF- teile sind Im Inhalt der Hauptseite mit drin. * Einen Artikel des Monats mit anzeigen * Vielleicht sowas wie einen News Bereich rundum FF; vielleicht findet sich hierzz auch ein schöner RSS Feed den man mit einbinden kann * Einen Partnerbereich einrichten, wo bspw. auf das englische Wiki oder auf Scharesofts Portal verweisen würd. Iheliel 14:48, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Einen News-Bereich halte ich für sinnvoll, nur muss sich da jemand kontinuirlich drum kpmmern, damit dies immer aktuell bleibt, und das wird ne Menge Arbeit sein. Die restlichen Vorschläge gefallen mir ebenfalls. :Falls jemand weitere Ideen hat, einfach hier bescheid sagen :) --Scharesoft 07:40, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Es ist nur etwas schwierig, passende News zu finden...Vielleicht aktuell erscheinende Square-Spiele? ::Artikel des Monats (oder vielleicht der Woche) gefällt mir. Es müsste nichtmal ein besonders gelungener sein, sondern ein kleiner zu einem bekannten Thema (Sephiroth, Squall, etc.), der auf diese Weise natürlich besonderes Augenmerk kriegt. So würden viele an einem Artikel arbeiten, der dann hoffentlich besonders herausragend wird. --DarkChocobo 18:15, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Man könnte vielleicht einen Link zu den anderen deutschen Spielewikis machen. http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Spiele --84.171.81.122 11:52, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :: Gibt es noch weitere Ideen oder Vorschläfe? Ich setze mich bald mal daran da was draus zu machen :) --Scharesoft 12:59, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :: Da wir neue Mitarbeiter haben komme ich nochmal hier drauf zu sprechen :) --Scharesoft 20:18, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ich finde, die Idee mit dem Artikel des Monats/der Woche ist auf jeden Fall klasse! Was man sonst noch machen könnte wäre vielleicht einen großen Headline-Banner. einfach eine ganz große Überschrift mit ein paar Motiven also als Überschrift dann Wahrscheinlich "Final Fantasy Almanach". Denn der banner in der oberen linken Ecke ist zwar gut geworden nur, denke ich, leider ein wenig zu klein :) --Larsa Ferrinas Solidor 20:26, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wieso gibt es eigentlich keinen neuen Artikel des Monats? Ein paar Kandidaten sind ja schon geschrieben worden. DelNorte 18:57, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Gestaltung der Hauptseite Kompliment für die neue Hauptseite. Vor allem das mit dem Artikel des Monats ist cool. --Dr. Crisp 20:12, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Gefällt mir ebenfalls. Gute Arbeit! Wie wird zukünftig der Artikel des Monats gewählt? Vielleicht auf einer eigenen Seite, auf der demokratisch abgestimmt wird? --DarkChocobo 12:48, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :: Würde ich auch sagen. Hier auf dieser Seite können Vorschläge gemacht werden, für die dann abgestimmt werden kann. Das machen wir ab nächsten Monat, da das für diesen etwas spät ist. --Scharesoft 07:46, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Spoilerwarnungen im Almanach Das mit den Spoilerwarnungen ist so eine Sache...In der englischen Wikia (und bis vor einiger Zeit in der WP) mögen sie gang und gäbe sein, aber in der deutschen WP wurden sie von den allermeisten Mitarbeitern entschieden abgelehnt. Eine häufige Begründung: Wenn man auf die Suche nach spezifischen Infos ist, muss man in einer Enzyklopädie einfach erwarten, dass eben auch die Handlung mit allen Details behandelt wird. Soviel Hausverstand sollte schon drin sein...Ich sehe es ähnlich und würde auf diese Hinweise gern verzichten...--DarkChocobo 10:20, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) : Ganz genau meine Meinung. Wenn man in einer Wiki sucht, ist es selbstverständlich, dass Spoiler auftreten. Ohne Infos aus den Spielen können keine Artikel erstellt werden. Von daher ist im Grunde jeder Artikel hier ein Spoiler. --Scharesoft 17:16, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Tschuldigung, stimmt. --Dr. Crisp 17:20, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Verschoben aus Vorlage Diskussion:Spoiler, da relevant für den Almanach. DarkChocobo 12:44, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) kurzer Hinweis Der Final Fantasy Almanach ist aktuell das''Projet des Monats'' auf De.Wikia --Dr. Crisp 18:13, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Wow, nicht schlecht :) --Scharesoft 18:29, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis 2 Informationen zum neuen Monaco-Design von Wikia http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Wikias_neues_Design (hier) --Dr. Crisp 14:36, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) FF Kompendium Könnte man die Artikel * Burmecia * Zauberschütze * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Final_Fantasy_-_Die_Legende_der_Engel * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Arche Arche * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Axel * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Abyssum * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Bahamut_(FFVIII) * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Bahamut_(FFX) * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Cosmo_Canyon * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Cyan_Garamonde * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Dr._Hojo * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Midgar * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Final_Fantasy_Cruise * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Galuf_Halm_Baldersion * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Geostigma * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Kuja * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Jane_Proudfoot * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Lani * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Final_Fantasy_Untold_Story * http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Sword_of_Mana über Spezial:Importieren einfügen in den Almanach? --Dr. Crisp 08:17, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : Wir können nur Artikel einfügen, die von einem von uns geschrieben wurde oder wo uns die Erlaubnis des Autors vorliegt. --Scharesoft 10:54, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Theorie: Da die Texte dort CC-BY 2.0 lizenziert sind, können sie mit einem korrekten Import auch in den GFDL-lizenzierten Final-Fantasy-Almanach importiert werden - auch ohne die Nutzer zu fragen. ::Praxis: Vorher fragen kann nicht schaden und verringert die Möglichkeit von Missverständnissen. --Avatar 12:11, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Na wenn das so ist...nur wäre in dem Fall eine Namensnennung/Link zum Kompendium nötig, oder :/ --DarkChocobo 11:59, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Rein rechtlich muss nur der Name des Urhebers/Autors genannt werden. Aber in der Praxis nennt man schon die Quelle - das gehört zum guten Ton. --Avatar 16:45, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wünsche für die Hauptseite Ich vermisse schmerzlich einen Link zu den Hilfeseiten (Final Fantasy Almanach:Portal, und/oder Hilfe:Übersicht), und zur Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie. Denn die Hilfeseiten helfen herzlich wenig, wenn man sie nicht findet. Die Seitenleiste wäre auch ein guter Ort. Die Box mit den FF-Titeln (Inhalt) finde ich auch irgendwie unzureichend (evtl. wäre die englische erstrebenswert). Dass die Schrift in den Boxen bis an den Rand geht, ist auch störend -ich habs mal mit diversen "margin" und "padding"-Befehlen versucht, aber erfolglos... Kann das jemand einrichten? Wer kennt sich mit Wiki-Syntax/CSS aus? --DarkChocobo 22:58, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das gleiche bei mir. DelNorte 07:44, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Tatsächlich, aber der Hilfe-Link springt nicht gerade ins Auge ;-P --DarkChocobo 11:39, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mir gefällt das design richtig gut. weiter so! DelNorte 23:01, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Final Fantasy Special Na Klasse, ich hab beim Quiz zwei falsche Antworten gegeben, weil die Fragen nicht eindeutig gestellt waren. Ansonsten sind ein paar inhaltliche Fehler in den Artikeln. DelNorte 19:41, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hatte keine Lust, mich bis zum Quiz durchzuklicken -gibts auch eine Direktlink? Ansonsten ganz nett --DarkChocobo 23:07, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Tschuldigung, hab wohl Tomaten auf den Augen. --DarkChocobo 23:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, die erste ist ziemlich schwammig gestellt. Wenn man alle Spin-Offs und FFXI-Erweiterungen zählt, kratzt man schon an der 40er Grenze.--DarkChocobo 23:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) LOGO Hab mal ein neues Logo gemacht. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich könnte im Bedarfsfall immer noch einige Dinge ändern oder anders gestalten... --DarkChocobo 20:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee dahinter find ich gut. Vielleicht könntest du die Schrift noch etwas vergrößern und höher auflösen. Aufgrund der Gewohnheit hab ich mich beim ersten Mal hinsehen gefragt, ob das Werbung sei. Ich würde eine neutrale Hintergrundfarbe ausprobieren. DelNorte 08:11, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du mit "neutral" weiß oder so? Geht auch. Und weil es mit dem breiten Format auf den Seiten etwas leer aussieht, könnte ich da noch was einfügen...mal sehen. --DarkChocobo 08:29, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Besser so? Ich bin immer noch offen für Vorschläge (z.B. noch einen Kaktor einfügen...), und im schlimmsten Fall kann man mit einem Klick die alte Version wiederherstellen. --DarkChocobo 09:34, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So find ichs schon ganz geil. Jetzt muss noch das „Final Fantasy“ etwas deutlicher werden. Vielleicht kannst du es über die beiden Figuren setzen, also nicht in das Bild rein. Oder Vielleicht machst du das Final Fantasy linksbündig und das Almanach rechtsbündig. DelNorte 10:07, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt ist der "Final Fantasy"-Schriftzug rechtsbündig und kollidiert nicht mehr so stark mit den Figuren. Wenns noch deutlicher werden soll, kann ich einen weißen Rahmen um die Schrift machen - aber dann sieht der Chocobo etwas "abgehackt" aus. Naja, ich bin schon einigermaßen zufrieden so. Ich denke nur: Als „Final Fantasy-Laie“ könnte man es für ein wenig kindlich halten - Aber was solls ;-) DarkChocobo 12:09, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So schauts doch super aus. Was war eigentlich deine Motivation dafür? Und wegen der Kindlichkeit, ich seh das nicht so kritisch. Das sind nunmal die Maskottchen der Serie, fertig aus. Immerhin können wir denen ja keine Gunblades in die Hand drücken oder spacige Effekte dazu zeichnen. Das wär ja NOCH alberner. :)) DelNorte 18:25, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Naja, irgendwie fand ich halt dass es Zeit für ein neues Logo war. Das alte war von Scharesoft gemacht und sollte eigentlich eine Übergangslösung sein (die uns 1,5 Jahre erhalten blieb). Nicht schlecht, aber mir gefiel nicht, dass man Cloud praktisch nicht erkennen konnte und so...Kürzlich hab ich dann das Bild mit dem lesenden Plüschchocobo gefunden, das fand ich thematisch sehr passend ;-) und habs dann verarbeitet. Interessanterweise ist mir schon lange vorher genau so ein lesender Chocobo vorgeschwebt - aber das scheiterte am Programm bzw. den zeichnerischen Fähigkeiten. --DarkChocobo 23:45, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also wenn das jetzt die endgültige Fassung sein soll, hab ich damit kein Problem. Weitere Vorschläge sollten aber dennoch immer willkommen sein. Grundsätzlich ist das ein passendes und aussagekräftiges Logo. DelNorte 10:12, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Klar, das ultimative, finale Endlogo ist es natürlich nicht. --DarkChocobo 11:23, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder kategorisieren Dr. Crisp hat mit den FFVII-Bildern schon angefangen, und eigentlich war es längst überfällig: Die Bilderkategorien. Möchte nur darauf hinweisen, das das jetzt in Angriff genommen werden kann und darf (ja, auch von mir). Neu hochgeladene Bilder am besten gleich kategorisieren! Ändern würde ich nur die Namen der Kategorien: Also eher "Kategorie:Bilder (FFVII)" statt "Kategorie:Final-Fantasy-VII-Bilder", weil das etwas sperrig aussieht. Unterkategorien wie Charaktere werden mMn erstmal nicht gebraucht. --DarkChocobo 11:37, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Hab die Kategorisierung der FFVII-Bilder geändert. Diese Spezialseite könnte nützlich sein: Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Dateien. --DarkChocobo 12:11, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bestarium? Bin heute zum ersten Mal auf dieser Seite und wollte fragen ob es sowas wie ein Bestarium gibt? Oder eher eine Kategorie wo alle Gegner (Monster und Bosse getrennt? zusammen?) aufgelistet sind. An sich werden die Gegner ja weniger in den Seiten der Spiele oder Helden erwähnt, daher sind weniger Verlinkungen zu Monstern vorhanden, obwohl diese wichtig sind. Naja, abgesehen davon muss ich mich ja sowieso noch ein wenig umschauen. Ich hoffe ich werde auch bald einiges beitragen können. ;) Sum2k3 21:19, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, es ist eine Auflistung - und wie du bereits sagtest halt nur für FFXII. Wenn man sich das so anschaut ist das letztlich nur eine unschöne Liste mit den Namen und Verlinkungen zu den Monstern. Na hauptsache ich habe erstmal was zum meckern, sorry. *g* Das mit den Monsterbildern klingt gut und leider auch sehr sehr aufwendig. Da gibt es ja verschiedene Arten wie man es gliedern würde. Wobei man wohl pro Spiel auch wieder unterteilen sollte und nicht alle Bilder in eine Seite reinquetschen sollte, das wäre definitiv zu viel. Werd mich mal die Tage mit ein paar FF's beschäftigen um wieder mehr im Bilde zu sein und um fehlende Beiträge hinzu zufügen. Danke für die nette Begrüßung. :) Sum2k3 21:38, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schöner Gestalten Als ich hab mir mal die meißten Artikel hier mal angesehen, und was mir Auffällt ist, das diese ziemlich Bildlos gestaltet sind. Ich finde man könnte ruhig mehr Bilde und Screenshots verarbeiten,, um die Teexte etwas aufzulockern. Euer Terra 19:03 14 Mai 2010 (UTC) Ist richtig. Seh ich auch so ähnlich. Wir arbeiten dran :) DelNorte 18:01, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ... Eigentlich sollte das Erstellen von hilfreichen Artikeln doch Spaß machen, ist es nicht so? Doch wenn ich sehe, dass jeder einzelner, und damit meine ich wirklich jeder einzelner, Artikel von mir verbessert wird, dann verliere ich den Teil davon, der Spaß machen soll. Das soll weder negativ noch positiv wirken, doch warum nicht auch andere Artikel verbessern, anstatt immer gleich meine nach 5 Minuten? Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass ich jetzt als eine ziemliche Nervensäge bei manchen stehe. Sniez 18:19, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nimm das doch nicht persönlich, das richtet sich nicht gegen dich. Ich zum Beispiel bin ein absoluter Korrekturfritz; ich korrigiere (wenn ich gerade on bin) alles, was frisch reinkommt im Hinblick auf Rechtschreibung, Ausruck und Formatierung, egal wer es geschrieben hat. Ein Wiki lebt nuneinmal von Zusammenarbeit und nicht von der Leistung eines Einzelkämpfers; einer bringt die Fakten, der nächste schaut, ob es in korrektem Deutsch dasteht und der nächste verpackt es hübsch. Als ich hier neu war, hab ich überwiegend korrigiert, da hab ich dann auch, weil nicht gerade viel Neues dazukam, Zufallsartikel herausgegriffen und die durchgerackert. Aber mit der Zeit hab ich mich auf andere Tätigkeiten konzentriert und greif mir nur noch das Neueste zum Durchschauen raus, einfach weil es momentan spannender ist und ich wissen will, was dazugekommen ist; und wenn ich dabei was Korrekturwertes entdecke, dann ändere ich es auch um, ist doch nicht schlimm. Wenn ich selbst Artikel schreibe, mache ich auch genug Fehler rein und bin dann froh, wenn es wer ausbessert. Es zeigt, dass es gelesen wird und andere sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie man das Geschriebene noch optimieren kann. Ich seh da kein Problem dran, so funktioniert ein Wiki nunmal. Es richtet sich wirklich nicht gegen dich, ich finde es aber schade, wenn du es so empfindest :/ ...und wen sollst du bisher bitte genervt haben? Ich finde deine Arbeit bislang gut, vor allem die Idee von dir, die Charabilder in die Spieleartikel reinzupacken. So weit hatte hier bisher nämlich keiner gedacht. --Gunblade73 18:57, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Charaktere (KH) Hey. Wäre es möglich, hier eine Vorlage für die ganzen KH Charaktere zu bekommen? Sieht irgendwie doof aus, da einige doch längere Artikel haben und nicht nur zweizeiler, aber keine entsprechende Box sondern lediglich ein Bild und das wars. Ich weiß ja nicht wie veXen und Axels Herzloser das sehen, aber ich finde schon, das auch hier soetwas gebraucht werden könnte. Sum2k3 10:55, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich wäre auch dafür. :D bin nur leider nicht so der Vorlagen-Ersteller ^^" hab da Null Ahnung von >.< könnte höchstens mitwirken, indem ich Parameter nenne, die in den Vorlagen benötigt werden .__. --Katzii 10:58, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also solche allgemeinen Sachen, wie "Zugehörigkeit" (also: Schlüsselschwertträger, Organisation XIII, Herzlose, Niemande, Unversierte suw.), "Waffe", "Alter", "Herkunft" (also die Welten) sind schon mal wichtig. "Erster Auftritt" wäre auch noch supi. Richtige Statuswerte könnte man nur bei Gegnern einsetzen. Die Charaktere entwickeln sich ja unterschiedlich. Gibt ja in KH 1 und 2 mehrere Varianten. (je nachdem auf welche macht man sich verlässt, bzw. drauf verzichtet usw.) das wäre erstmal so mein Ansatz. --Katzii 11:20, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich wäre auch dafür. was man auch noch in die vorlage stecken könnte wäre z.B: Synchronsprecher Mfg VeXen 11:40, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke dafür und für die schnelle Arbeit. Aber könntest du bitte die weiße Schrift in etwas dunkles umändern? Weder im alten Wiki Design, noch im neueren finde ich, passt eine weiße Schrift. xD Oder zählt die Farbe der Schrift auch zu den Dingen, welche man verändern kann? btw. fällt mir auch auf, das noch die Bezeichnung von FF IX da steht; deswegen ging es wohl auch so schnell. xD Sum2k3 12:42, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Ich würde mal fragen wollen, ob es ein Problem wäre, wenn in die einfache Navigationsleiste links die Spezialseite/Speziallink "Zufällige Seite" einzufügen? ..Weil ich sehr gern bei anderen Wikis den Knopf drücke um ein wenig herum zu schnüffeln. Das hilft mir z.b. um Seiten nochmals auf Fehler zu überprüfen oder einfach etwas neues lesen. .. Sum2k3 15:20, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Da hast du... nach einem halben Jahr *husthust* ^^" --Gunblade73 17:54, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wie schön, ich wurde endlich beachtet........ xD Danke fürs einfügen, GuntHer. Sum2k3 18:31, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Cleanup of the Month Weiß grad garnicht ob ihr das ins deutsche benennt. Jedenfalls wäre es nicht praktischer dieses CotM ebenfalls auf der Hauptseite zu machen? So dass jeder sehen kann, welcher Artikel laut Abstimmtung mitunter am ehesten aufgeräumt/verbessert werden sollte? So bleibt die Arbeit nicht zwangsweise dem ganz aktiven Team überlassen, sondern kann von jeden beliebigen Benutzer gesehen und mit einer höheren Wahrscheinlichkeit verbessert werden. Nur meine Idee dazu, denn außer bei der Abstimmung zum AdM finde ich sonst nirgendwo etwas über den CotM. ^^ Sum2k3 14:55, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nochmal was zum CUotM.. Irgendwie macht ihr es immer mehr zur Mode nicht erstellte Artikel dafür zu nominieren, aber das ist doch fehl am Platz. Nicht erstellte Artikel können NICHT aufgeräumt werden und somit wird Platz für andere Artikel verwendet. Wenn jemand unbedingt den Wunsch hat, dass bestimmte Artikel erstellt werden, sollte die Person das doch so tun und es sich nicht im CUotM wünschen. ..Naja, vllt werd ich diesmals nicht damit ignoriert. :D Sum2k3 19:25, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, da stimme ich dir allerdings zu oO Redlinks werde ich in Zukunft als Kandidaten streichen; die aufzustellen macht tatsächlich nicht so viel Sinn wie es eigentlich sollte. In der Tat ist der CleanUp eher für Artikel gedacht, die schon ewig vor sich hin modern und die keiner so recht anpacken will. --Gunblade73 19:35, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats bei Wikia Hallo Vielleicht ist es euch entgangen, aber ihr seid beim Projekt des Monats bei Wikia dabei: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats, ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, dass ich euch da eingeschrieben habe, aber ich finde das Wiki wirklich sehr sehr gut! ;) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Hey Es ist uns nicht entgangen^^ (nur würde ich z.B. nur ungern für mein eigenes Wiki abstimmen, zumal der Almanach vor langer Zeit bereits einmal PdM war) Dennoch vielen Dank für dein Lob und dafür, dass du uns aufgestellt hast :D (und auch dafür, dass dir aufgefallen ist, dass wir uns bemühen, gut aufgeräumt zu wirken xD) --Gunblade73 19:04, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Wow O.O Die Hauptseite ist wirklich wunderschön *o* Sie spricht einen sofort an und wenn ich Final Fantasy Almanach kennen würde, würd ich euch wirklich gerne helfen^^ Saphirstern 16:15, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Als Administrator ist es immer toll, von anderen Lob zu bekommen. Für das Design der Hauptseite ist Gunblade73 zuständig, denn sie hat das entsprechende Know-How. Und wenn du uns helfen möchtest, dann kannst du ja z.B. Artikel bearbeiten/erweitern oder Dateien hochladen und einfügen. Dir stehen also einige Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:24, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für das nette Lob! :D Wenn du dich mit Final Fantasy oder Kingdom Hearts ein wenig auskennst, findest du beim Stöbern früher oder später sicher etwas, das du verbessern und/oder erweitern kannst^^ Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, zögere nicht, sie zu stellen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:24, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Gaming-Wiki Hallo meine lieben Freunde. Um die Population in unserem Wiki ein wenig zu erweitern, würde ich gerne bei uns ebenfalls diese Gaming-Wiki-Dingens, welches sich bei euch weiter unten auf der Hauptseite befindet, bei uns einbringen, bzw wenn möglich auch dort irgendwie möglich aufgelistet werden. Daher mal die Frage, wo man das genau herbekommt (sicherlich wird es zwar einen Code geben, aber ich bin gerade wohl nicht fähig den zu finden <_< *genius*) und zum anderen würde ich auch gern wissen, ob einer von euch evtl. weiß, ob man dafür jemanden anschreiben kann (wegen meiner Bitte, auch dort aufgelistet zu werden). Cheerio. :] Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Sum. Die Vorlage findest du hier. Ich hab damals mein Mega Man-Wiki einfach selbst eingetragen, findest du auch in der Versionsgeschichte. Einbinden kannst du das dann mittels . Schöne Grüße. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:10, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)